Pueblo chico, infierno grande
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Y es que, a pesar del espacio de sobra en los Siete Infiernos, esta gente no se puede soportar y con Lord Tywin a la cabeza, nada puede ir peor. {Este es un pequeño paseo por el más allá de Poniente, con el protagonismo de todos nuestro muertos favoritos}
1. Infierno I: Lord Tywin is the Devil

¡Hola! ¡Hello! Aquí les traigo la cosa más extraña que he escrito (?) Bien, no es la más rara, pero si la más fantasmal (?).

Este es un regalito para** Lucy Jano** y a** TODOS **los participantes del foro** "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**... porque sin ellos esto nunca hubiese salido a la luz.

**Aclaraciones:** Este capi quedo flojo porque es la introducción y Lord Tywin no me tiene gracia, me asustó en un sueño y quede traumada. El fic se dividira en cuatro partes: Infierno, Prurgatorio o Limbo, Cielo y el Extra.

* * *

_Canción de Hielo y Fuego, junto con todos sus personajes, son propiedad de GRRM. Yo solo los divierto con mis locuras._

* * *

**Infierno I:**

**Lord Tywin is the Devil**

Tywin Lannister frunció el ceño ante la petición de su nieto, era absurda.

—Déjame ir —Pidió el rubiecito, moviendo su cabeza, morada como uvas Redwyne—. Mataré a Tyrion, lo descuartizaré, lo machacaré, lo haré papilla.

Con cada exaltación el rostro de Joffrey se tornaba más negro, era un espectáculo aterrador, incluso para la Mano del desconocido. Lord Tywin debía tomar rápido una decisión, sino corría el peligro de vomitar, el rostro del anterior rey le provocaba arcadas; toda esa carne morada y supurante que se movía con cada gesto y demarcaba más el daño, era asqueroso.

—Sal de mi vista Joffrey, me provocarás una indigestión.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Que te muevas, te volviste más repulsivo que Tyrion. Y devuélvele esa maza a Robert, estoy seguro que no la puedes no levantar.

—Pero… si yo soy tu rey.

— ¡El Rey soy yo! —Viserys no estaba de humor, como no lo estaba nunca, y el estar parado en semejante fila para tener una audiencia le sacaba los humos—. Tu eres un bastardo y Robert un Usurpador… y Tywin va a arder, el trono infernal es de mi padre.

—Bastardo tu abuelo, saco de huesos —Respondió Joffrey—, no vales ni para levantar la espada.

—Eso lo veremos…

Viserys cargó contra Joffrey, este trató de levantar la maza, intento fallido porque apenas si podía con su propio peso, así que echó a correr por las escaleras infernales queriendo despistar al dragón. Tywin los vio desaparecer con gesto hosco, durante las últimas lunas solo le llegaban chiquillos al infierno y ya se sentía más niñera que administrador. De vez en cuando deseaba renunciar y sentarse a asar salchichas en una de las hogueras, pero luego se daba cuenta de que esa manada de retardados harían de sus años de retiro un verdadero infierno, y él no podía permitirlo.

—Siguiente.

Eddard Stark se adelantó, llevaba la cabeza en una mano.

—Vengo a ver a Robert.

—Sí, cuando no. Parece que les cargará teta a todos por aquí. Rahegar también anda tras él como perro faldero, te está quitando el puesto. —Ned encogió lo hombros—. ¿Traes licor?

—No, hoy no. —Papá león lo examinó de arriba abajo.

—Te creo, pasa.

El tipo era un Stark, cuando mentían ponían cara de haber matado a su madre.

—Siguiente. —Kevan se adelantó en la fila— ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Varys, me tendió una trampa. Ese maldito gordo.

—Sí, incluso a mí me resulto raro que no fuese él quien me matará. Tyrion resulto ser mucho más que un feo y retorcido gnomo, debiste ver como se paraba a esperar que muriera.

—Cercei le puso precio a su cabeza. Nunca creí que Poniente tuviese tantos enanos, abundan como las putas. Además circulan rumores… muchos rumores, algunos dicen que está en un burdel de Antigua dando placer con la boca, y eso es lo mejor que se dice de él.

Lord Tywin frunció el ceño, no había invertido tanto tiempo y dinero en Tyrion y Cercei para que uno se volviera una de sus putas y la otra una loca desequilibrada, daban pena. Y enserio que la imagen de Tyrion como puta daba más asco que la cara de Joffrey.

—Bueno, ese ya no es mi problema. Ahora yo solo administro el infierno. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Stannis? ¿O a un tipo vestido de negro? El bastardo Stark.

—No. ¿Tienes algo pendiente con ellos?

—Se supone que deberían estar aquí. Espero que no…

—...Ustedes, viejas cotorras —Dijo un hombre con armadura que esperaba en la fila—. Ya dejen de contar chismes y que circule esta gente. Se mueve más Robert borracho y Oberyn castrado que ustedes dos.

Muy pronto un millón de voces se unieron y los pasadizos del infierno fueron convertidos en un clamor general por ser atendidos. Lord Tywin hizo lo que todo hombre con medio cerebro haría, cerro por ese día el dictamen. Luego se encargaría de enviar a cada quien a donde debía.

«Podría enviarlos a todos a hacer compañía a Lady Arryn, está muy sola, sus gritos suelen despertarme mientras duermo —Ella siempre estaba llamando a Robalito y rezongando contra Catelyn Stark—. Le enviare un tipo que le corte la legua, tendrá que corretearla por todos lados como Lord Stark a su cabeza, será un buen espectáculo»

La Mano del rey de la muerte sonrió con suficiencia, la idea era encantadora y deleitosa, solucionaría muchos problemas de un tirón. Lástima que el resto del infierno no fuera tan simple de administrar. Había decretado ley seca en los siete niveles del inframundo, pero siempre había uno que otro "angelito" trasladando licor hasta allí, empezando por Eddard Stark, que no podía negarse a nada de lo que Robert dijera. Allí no había dinero, la idea de poner un impuesto no servía; las putas lo daban gratis, más años allí, pero menos servicios. Necesitaba un plan de emergencia para hacerse con el poder total, nadie dudaría de su poderío y el Desconocido le daría una buena recompensa.

—Pienso desocupar el infierno helado —Comentó para su hermano—. Estaba destinado a los Stark, pero parece que son demasiado buenos para caer en el infierno… no ha venido aquí un Stark en quinientos años, y el ultimo solo paso tres días aquí.

Kevan le miró desconcertado.

— ¿Cómo se puede sacar a alguien del infierno? ¿No se supone que es la condenación eterna?

—Vino Brandon Stark y lo sacó… el vejete tiene influencias aquí.

— ¿Cuál Brandon?

—Pues Brandon.

— ¿Cuál?

—Brandon Stark

—Uy, como si hubiesen bien pocos… Brandon el Constructor, Brandon el tullido, Brandon "VamosADesembarcoAQueNosQuemeElFriki"

—No, el primero, el de las piedras y esas cosas.

¿Qué podía decir? Era la Mano del Desconocido, no el Lord Protector del Infierno y toda figura importante podía ir allí a sacar sus protegidos cuando le diera la gana. A todos menos a él, porque el astuto Lann había dicho: —Mierda, pero si miren a donde vino a llegar mi padre. Por eso me fugué de Valyria, porque jodían mucho, sobre todo esos de los dragones.

Y Tywin Lannister había salido decepcionado del bar donde patrocinaban a Shae como nueva adquisición. Por cierto, ahora se hacía llamar La Puta de la Mano, cosa que mantenía al Lord como blanco de las burlas.

—Mierda, a este paso nadie te tomará en serio, hermano —Dijo Kevan al escuchar los terribles acontecimientos por los que había pasado Tywin—. Este lugar es el puto infierno, nadie se escapa.

—Y no has escuchado la mejor parte —Dijo Tywin, observando de reojo a las almas que pasaban por su lado—. Robert se ha hecho tan amigo de Rhaegar que ahora van de arriba para abajo como pareja de quinceañeros. Incluso con mi racionamiento de licor han logrado levantar este lugar con sus revueltas y me sale caro… nada más le debo al fontanero doce mil dragones por el arreglo de mi oficina, la cual derribó buscando al jabalí que lo había matado, estaba borracho.

— ¿Y atrapo al chacho? — ¿Enserio? ¿Era humanamente posible que a su hermano le importará más el puto jabalí que su ilustre oficina?

—No, solo era una alucinación, pero eso no impidió que le clavará una flecha en el culo a Balon Greyjoy y luego fuera a decirle que tenía trasero de mujer.

—Triste, pero he de admitir que puede tener razón.

¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano? ¿Del culo de Greyjoy o sobre el chancho de Robert? No, podía ser que estuviese tomando las cosas más enserio y ahora si se interesará por sus problemas con la administración del lugar.

— ¿En qué?

—Pues en lo del trasero de Balon —Aseguró el menor de los Lannister, acariciando levemente su barbilla—, los marineros suelen tener glúteos grandes, es por aquello de subir y bajar por los aparejos y cuerdas en las travesías náuticas.

¡Que lo matarán! ¡Que lo asesinarán de nuevo! Tywin Lannister estaba al borde del colapso, no podía ser que hasta su hermano se hubiera chiflado de aquella forma tan vergonzosa. La muerte era una amante peligrosa, lograba trastornar hasta la mente más capacitada.

—Se necesita mano dura en este lugar —Le había dicho tiempo atrás el Desconocido, antes de irse de vacaciones a las Islas del Verano—. Tú eres lo más decente que encontré para mantener esta bazofia a raya. Cuida de que no te muerdan.

Puede que no lo hubieran mordido, aún, pero si habían puesto taches en la silla, picantes de Dorne en la comida y SuperGlue en los zapatos.

«Y se fue de vacaciones y no ha vuelto» Eso sí que era una imposibilidad de las grandes, un infierno sin demonio. La muerte era el más absurdo juego en el que el señor de Roca Casterly se había embarcado.

—Sabes que, me importa un comino que suceda con el trasero de esa medusa en escabeche, yo necesito es que me ayudes a subir el nivel de reos en el infierno, si no hay gente, no tengo trabajo. El trabajo es lo único que me queda, ya todo me lo arrebataron, hasta Joanna… que ahora me quiere ni ver por permitir que Cercei se casará con Robert y dejar a Tyrion sin nada.

—Karma, hermano, karma. Por eso caíste en el infierno ¿Por qué sino?... Lo bueno es que me diste una idea, idea que te llenará esto de idiotas —Kevan no comprendía porque la urgencia de llenar el infierno, pero si Tywin lo quería era por algo—. Vamos a hacer una rumba súper guay, invitaremos a los del purgatorio y así los enganchamos de pecados para que se muden ¿No te parece?

En vida, Kevan no sugeria una idea que no fuese planeada con anterioridad por Tywin, en la muerte, las reglas parecían cambiar.

* * *

**¿Tomatazos, pasteles? ¿Qué me arrojarán? Todo pueden dejarlo en un review, el proximo capi vendrá cuando me ponga al día con mis otros fics, o antes sino me aguanto las ganas.**

**Erly Misaki, cambio y ¡Fuera!**


	2. Infierno II: The Best Friends Forever

**¡Hola, amigos! **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi fic del Infierno, inspirado por Dante y toda la prole que ha muerto en nuestra querida saga a los largo de los libros.

Debo añadir, antes de dejarlos, que trabajaré un par de teorías mientras desarrollé el fic, para que no se pierdan y luego no me reclamen, ¡eh!, aunque no sean mis favoritas, van a dar forma al fic porque me facilitan el trabajo. Los pajaritos de Varys no ayudan con el trabajo, así que me toca a mi sola. La primera teoría es la de que Lyanna es la madre de Jon Nieve y por ende este es hijo de Rhaegar, la segunda es la de que Aegon, es el verdadero Aegon.

Nota: La escena que irá entre asteriscos (*así*), me la cedió Lucy Jano.

* * *

_ASOIAF no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de George R. R. Martín y sus derechos audiovisuales le perteneces a HBO. _

* * *

**El Infierno II: **

**The Best Friends Forever.**

*—Debería estar preocupado, esa amistad que se traen Elia y Lyanna me resulta sospechosa, Robert —murmuró—. Traman algo.

—Te jodes.

—Compondré una canción a la altura de las circunstancias —prosiguió—. Mis últimos años... de muerte. ¿Me mandarán al purgatorio?

—Te reventé tres veces con el martillo cuando llegué y aún sigues vivo. Bueno, muerto, ya me entiendes. Sigues aquí al fin y al cabo, no hay forma de que te trasladen.

—Ya, pero ellas tienen más motivos para odiarme.

Robert lo miró por encima de la jarra de cerveza con una ceja levantada. Apuró el contenido de un solo trago y emanó un sonoro eructo.

—Anda, deja de tocarme las narices o te meto las cuerdas del arpa por el culo. ¡Vámonos de putas!

—No sé, Robert, soy demasiado melancólico como para divertirme —dudó.

—¡Joder, lo que me faltaba por oír! Me robas a mi prometida, luego te la trajinas y resulta que no eres capaz de divertirte.

—Ya hombre, pero ese fue un caso aislado. Tengo una reputación que mantener, fui el príncipe heredero de Poniente.

—Si en el fondo eres un maldito cierrabares. Y maldito a secas, también —se carcajeó dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda—. Brandon ha encontrado un burdel, allá donde la barca de Caronte. "Las mejores putas de los siete infiernos, libres de penitencia". Pinta bien ¿verdad?*

—No, Robert, yo quiero quedarme aquí, con mi arpa, rasgando con melancolía las cuerdas hasta encontrar una melodía que exprese en su más alta nota la… —la mierda en que se le convirtieron los sesos con el golpe de Robert.

—Deja ya de joderme la existencia con esa puta… cada vez que tocas me dan ganas de castrarme, las chicas huyen de mí para oírte cantar ¡Mierda! Y si te las follaras, pero no, te pones a lagrimear como maricón.

El príncipe solo atinó a estirar la mano, agarrar el tarro de cerveza y empinarlo, pero ya no quedaba nada. Cosa que lo puso aún más triste, si es que en el puto infierno se podía estar peor.

«La vida es triste… tanto que me gustaría estar muerto para no sufrir. ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Ya estoy muerto! Y Robert se bebió lo último que nos quedaba en licor»

—Rhaegalito, tienes cara de haber visto a Tywin.

—Nada, Robert, es que olvide que estaba muerto… y que no queda licor ¡Que vamos a hacer!

Robert lo había olvidado, por enésima vez, si Rhaegar no tomaba, no estaba cuerdo, era como una de sus borracheras a la inversa. O sea, mientras su amigo más tomara, menos loco se iba a poner… y valla que si se ponía loco, nada más le había declarado su amor a Brandon Stark la semana pasada, antes de ir en busca de un "reencuentro" consigo mismo a las habitaciones de Oberyn, allá en el purgatorio.

—Estaré peor que papá —los ojos violeta del Targaryen parecían querer salir de sus cuencas—. ¡La sobriedad es peligrosa y me hace cometer errores! ¡Adoremos todo el licor!

¿Ya había empezado el ataque de sobriedad o solo ensayaba? Robert nunca podía distinguir los dos estados, de por sí los Targaryen carecían de algo en el coco y cuando lo tenían era deforme, por lo que en cualquier estado seguían dando pena. Además esa frasecilla se le hacía conocida, aunque no identificaba de donde, no importaba, pero mejor que no la digiera muy en alto, si llegaban a cobrar regalías por plagio no tenían ni donde caer muertos. «Y dale con las analogías, ya estamos muertos maldita sea… Y sin putas ni licor, que más pobre uno puede estar»

—Se me va aguar la polla si te sigo escuchando Rhaegy, me voy con mis putas —el venado se levantó, volviendo a caer fulminado por su propio peso—. Aunque tu compañía es muy agradable y tus chaladas me hacen gracia ¿Qué me decías de Lyanna?

—Que trama algo, lo sé —Rhaegar se cambió de posición, repentinamente parecía más psicópata de lo usual—. Lo han estado haciendo desde que me pegaron aquella paliza, ellas quieren asesinarme.

—A ver ¿Y cómo diablos lo van a hacer si estás muerto? Además ellas viven allá arriba con Eddard —Robert frunció el ceño, ligeramente adolorido—. Lyanna debió ser mía, pero en vistas de la crisis ahora si me voy de putas. Ahí te ves. Encima te mereces otro mazazo, si tuviera aquí mi maza, porque si yo tuviese tetas y fuera una de esas dos no solo querría matarte, sino también castrarte.

El gordo se fue, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

«Debí cambiarme de religión cuando tuve tiempo, el rojo me hubiese sentado bien» Sí, un par de sacerdotisas rojas y una hoguera, nada de Elia y Lyanna atormentándolo en las noches con pesadillas de cómo lo ponían en la boca de un dragón. Y Robert, que debía ser su amigo, solo sabía recordar como él le había robado a Lyanna y, por ende, arruinado su vida.

— ¡Eddard! —Saludó el Targaryen nada más ver al norteño— ¿Qué tal el cielo?

—Cómodo y tibio ¿Y Robert?

—De putas.

— ¿Y esa cara?

—La misma de todos los días.

La verdad, Eddard no le caía tan mal, pero siempre andaba robándole protagonismo cuando Robert estaba cerca y sabía complacerlo mejor que él, solo por eso se merecía la hoguera «Robert es mío, igual que Lyanna, el norteños siempre se quiere quedar con todas las cosas lindas»

—Hablo de que tienes pinta de haber discutido con Robert —continuó Ned—. ¿Volvió a golpearte por Lyanna?

Rhaegar rodó los ojos, ese tipo podía ser un estúpido a medio colar, pero se pillaba cada pequeño detalle.

—Sí, nos peleamos, por Lyanna. De nuevo —era patético, él mismo los sabía—. Pero eso no te incumbe, es cosa de nosotros dos, no deberías meterte.

—Solo digo que un poco de honor para reconocer las cosas y hablar sobre los problemas aliviarían le tensión en esta relación. Y mira que soy experto en relaciones, viví felizmente con mi esposa durante quince años, cuidando de tu bastardo.

Siempre debían regresar a Jon, cuando Connigton llegará tal vez hablara de lo mismo y solo le importara Aegon «Eso me pasa por ponerme de gracioso a imitar a Robert, si solo hubiese controlado mi verga la mitad de lo que lo hace Stark» Bueno, quizá no debiese juzgarse así, él solo había tenido tres hijos, en cambio Ned había gozado de su matrimonio «Cinco, cinco sanguijuelas que le extirpaban vitalidad. Menos mal y Joffrey le bajo la cabeza, corrían con el riesgo de infestarlo todo con pequeños Stark. Pobre de su mujer» Pero a Robert nadie le quitaba el premio, ocho, y todos al primer intento.

—Eso si es buen tino —Aegon le había resultado como al decimoctavo intento.

— ¿Buen tino el de quién?

—El tuyo, compadre. Cinco y el primero con solo una noche, bárbaro, a mí siempre me fue mal. Rhaenys nació luego de mucho y Aegon fue un esfuerzo terrible.

—Eso es por falta de buena testosterona. En palabras de Robert: La tenías aguada.

—Eso dos valen menos que la mano manca de Jaime —alardeó Robert, medio desnudo, de pie sobre una de las mesas de la taberna—. Esos dos valen huevo… siempre me andan diciendo lo que debo y no debo hacer y a los dos se les agua la polla —Un risa histérica le explotó en ese momento—. Ned con su lobo resfriado y Rhaegar en su dragoncito de plástico, no me hagan reír —Y se rió—, el único que da miedo aquí soy yo y mi… y mi…

— ¡Y tu venado! ¡Deja de alardear tanto que la tenés pequeña! —Viserys alzó una copa, levantándose a duras penas con ayuda de Joffrey, estaba tan borracho como el Baratheon—. Brindemos por el "venado" de Robert y su capacidad para engendrar bastardos. Porque ninguno le salió tan lindo como Joffrey.

El rubio lo dejo caer.

— ¡Aerys! A tu dragón se le moja la canoa, y con nada más y nada menos que el nieto de Tywin, buena alianza la que hubiesen formado allí —su risa histérica lo hizo tambalear y caer rodando, dando tumbos con su panza—. Mierda, que alguien me detenga, si cojo ventaja tenemos tortilla de dragón.

5 minutos después.

— ¿Crees que le moleste que los perros le hayan lamido el trasero? —preguntó una voz desconocida.

—En su lugar me preocuparía por saber quién me robo la ropa, no tiene un físico envidiable ni mucho menos, inspiraba más cuando la rebelión—Respondió una segunda voz.

—Es cierto, tiene más mofletes que las enaguas de mi mujer.

Robert abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ned y Rhaegar mirándolo desde lo alto. En ese momento no quería averiguar a quien le correspondían las frases anteriores, mirase por donde se mirase, ambos quedaban como acosadores sexuales, cosa por la que nunca se les hubiese tachado.

—Joder —masculló—. Lo único que le falta a esto es que me digan que Lyanna planea casarse.

—Después de lo que le hizo Rhaegar no creo que quiera —acotó Ned, todo sonrisas—. Mi hermanita solo sabe decir dos cosas sobre él: "Se lo daré a R'hollor" y "Elia cree que caerá en la llamas"

— ¡Ves, Robert! ¡Ves! No estoy loco, es verdad, me quieren cocinar y hacer hígado encebollado para Gregor.

—No es para tanto, seguro que es una broma ¿Cierto, Ned? —El guiñó del ojo lo da a entender todo, pero Eddard no era de los que mentían.

—Es solo lo que he oído.

—Amigos míos —alcanzó a proclamar antes de que entraran en discusión—, es hora de dejar los problemas y la santurronería que se mandan ustedes dos. Va a haber una fiesta y estamos invitados para atraer nuevos inquilinos, es hora de que ustedes dos me dejen consentirlos como se merecen. Dejen todo a un lado ¡Robert correrá con la cuenta!

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Infierno III: The Kraken and the Dragon

¡Hola!

De nuevo otro capi, perdón por la demora he estado hasta el cuello de responsabilidades este mes, a penas si doy con los retos (Además de que perdí este y otros archivos y casi no los recupero).

* * *

_ASOIAF es propiedad de George R. R. Martín, yo solo me ocupo de escribir disparates con sus personajes._

* * *

**Infierno III:**

**The Kraken and the Dragon. **

—Había una vez un barquito chiquitito, había una vez un barquito chiquitito, que no sabía, que nos sabía navegar. —cantaba Balon Greyjoy, remando pacientemente en una barca.

—Ya deja eso, tango suficiente con tu hermano queriendo tener dragones —respondió Aerys, cortando el rollo de canciones marítimas que llevaba su amigo—. No sé qué me jode más de él, que quiera unos dragones que jamás va a controlar o que se crea muy pirata por tener un ojo picho.

—Pues nada más que él ha hecho más que tu —contestó el marinero—. A fin de cuentas, importa un carajo porque estamos muertos, tu más que cualquiera.

Aerys el Loco acomodó sus lentes de sol y rezongó algo por lo bajo, encogiéndose bajo un paraguas.

Desde la llegada de Balon al infierno, Aerys lo había tomado por mejor amigo, pero de vez en cuando el idiota ese parecía haber bebido más agua de mar de la que debía. ¿Sería verdad eso de que la locura se contagia? De ser así Aerys esperaba tener un loco por el fuego y no por los peces.

—Remando en mi barco, remamos todo el día. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro, remamos mar arriba —continuaba cantando Balon, empujando con suavidad la barca que había robado a Caronte.

El estar muerto le sentaba bien, no le dolía ni un hueso y follaba tanto como cuando era joven. La vida le… digo, la muerte le sonreía tanto como a Tywin Lannister en su administración. Podía darse por bien servido en cuanto a las cuestiones de su cuerpo, el infierno era el mejor lugar para caer si se quería una muerte dicharachera, solo una cosa le preocupaba y ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos ¿Qué hacer con la eternidad?

Sí, es una cuestión de idiotas para nosotros, pero para el jodido de Balon —dos veces rebelado y dos veces vencido— era su honor lo que se jugaba ahí, su próximo golpe. Lo que planeaba era sencillo, quitaría del mando a Tywin y alojaría sus posaderas en el trono del inframundo, así conseguiría el adorado sueño que la vida tantas veces le había quitado de las manos: comandar un país de monos, que digo, de guerreros. ¿El problema? Nadie lo quería, todos adoraban a Robert o simpatizaban con Aerys, pero para él ni fresas ni cerezas.

—¿Aerys?

—Sí.

—Tengo un plan

—No, no me digas —interrumpió el Targaryen— ¿Quieres hacerle patrocinio a eso del matrimonio gay? Ya le dije a Viserys que era una idiotez. Sé que te gusto, pero por favor un poco de educación para las futuras generaciones.

«¿Y mira quien lo dice? El que asa señores y ciudades»

—Ni que anduviera tuerto como Euron para fijarme en ti —declaró Balon sarcásticamente, haciendo girar levemente la barca para que Aerys callera del barco— ¿Po qué diablos sigues sentado como si nada? Deberías estar tragando agua.

—Me pegue a la silla antes de salir, no confió en ti.

«¡Que grandes amigos somos!»

—Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe. Quiero ponerme al frente del Infierno.

—La puerta queda dos leguas arriba, vamos en sentido contrario.

—Hablo de que quiero el timón de esta nave a la deriva.

—No es timón, se dirige con el remo.

—Aerys, lo que digo es que quiero controlar el infierno. Estoy preparando una rebelión para quitarle a Tywin sus privilegios.

El Targaryen se quedó callado un segundo, aparentemente analizando las cosas.

Para Aerys era difícil, tenía mucho en juego en ese momento y darle una noticia así a Balon podía fácilmente enviarlo a psiquiátrico por depresión profunda. Además, considerando que el psiquiatra de turno era Arthur Dayne no tenía mucha fe en que su amigo pudiera salir vivo de la noticia.

—Llegas tarde Balon, yo ya tengo ocupado el cargo de rebelde… me explicó, lo de la rebelión ya lo planee yo, incluso tengo ya la fecha y todo.

—¿Y por qué no me habías contado?

—Porque seguro te ponías tocado con eso de que nunca te dejan jugar a ser Rey, todos te machacan, nadie tiene en cuenta tus sentimientos.

—Lo único que pido es protagonismo. Martín no me sacó sino un par de veces y luego me arrojó al mar como si no supiese caminar por mis propios dominios.

Aerys frunció el ceño «Y después dicen que es Kevan el que repara en el culo de los piratas», pero el dragón debía serse sincero, necesitaba del kraken para llevar a cabo su plan y el kraken necesitaba de él para ganar un poco de respeto en el inframundo. Algo se podía hacer con todo aquello.

—Mira, Balon, haremos lo siguiente —especificó Aerys, sonriendo tan maniáticamente como podía sin que la bronquitis le atacará—: Iremos a puerto y contactaremos con "Ellos" —acto seguido hizo señas de comillas con sus dedos.

—"¿Ellos?" —preguntó el marinero imitando el movimiento.

—Sí, "Ellos"

—¿Y quiénes son?

El Targaryen se acercó despacio al oído de su amigo, como temiendo que aun en medio del río de la muerte alguien quisiese espiarlos. Para Balon la situación era ridícula, pero viendo las cosas sucedidas últimamente —desde la dichosa fiesta hasta la pelea de Arthur y Rhaegar— y siendo cosas tan estúpidas no tenía por qué desaprobar otra metida de pata, ya estaba en el infierno, no se podía caer más bajo.

—"Ellos" son los jefes, los guarros, los de la money… la cosa nostra, la mafia.

—Pero, quiénes son. Sus nombres, su dirección, una pintura.

—Pues, amigo mío, son unas personalidades bastante peculiares. Ya debes conocerlos.

—Pues la verdad, nada de nada, ni me imagino para donde vamos con tanto secretismo. ¿Estás seguro que nos es otro ataque de locura? ¿Te tomaste las pastillas?

Aerys se preguntó por enésima vez a qué coños se debía toda paranoia colectiva que estaba tomándose el infierno.

—Sí, estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que vamos a proclamar una revolución, con o sin la ayuda de "Ellos", pero por ahora confiaremos en que nos ayuden.

* * *

_Les gustó... dejen review :D_

_(Ya saben, apreció que me agreguen a favoritos, pero un review es lo que me impulsa a escribir)_


End file.
